Ryan Carey
The husband of Kate Carey. Early Life Born to two loving parents in Winchester, Ryan grew up as a quiet, friendly, loving, sensitive child who loved to tell stories to others. He soon gained the gift of using puppets and one day wanted to become a puppeteer and make other children laugh. While growing up both his devoted parents died from cancer leaving him without any parents by the age of 18. He soon managed however to get his idea of being a puppeteer off the ground and ended up doing it for a business. He met Kate Carey who had just recorded her second album and becoming the singing sensation and diva that everyone knew. Ryan fell in love for her whereas Kate while finding him rather charming viewed him as a weak pathetic guy. Regardless however the two began to date, although secretly as Kate wanted to still appear to be single so that the male audience would not be disappointed. Kate sees the use of him as for his devotion he soon sell tickets, supported Kate and did everything he could to support Kate's career while on top of that working with his puppets. The two ended up getting married although it was to be very secretive still as she did not want the truth to break out. Through out all of this Ryan continued to support his wife without being able to reveal the truth about their relationship. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 Known to be very committed to his pop star wife even though for professional purposes she continued portray herself as being single. Kate ends up doing a special concert at the town hall of Grasmere Valley and Ryan is even seen selling tickets on his wife's behalf. While performing Ryan tries to get her attention at her concert and declare his love for her. However after Deborah, who was there also to see her idol Kate Carey decides to take the mickey out of him as she thought he was delusional for some of the things he was saying to Kate as a husband to a wife, a fact no one knew, Ryan ran away feeling very upset and humiliated to outside where he revealed to Deborah the truth of his relationship to Deborah. Ryan wanting their relationship to be out of the open impress her with a puppet show with the likes of Amanda Hathaway, Donny Raymond and others putting it on for the children but also for Kate's benefit as part of an attempt to get her to realise that she could tell the world about their marriage. Despising him however and seeing the show as pathetic she simply laughs it off and cases for Ryan to be heartbroken. dedicated to her which she doesn't much approve. However the relationship between the couple is soon revealed in an interview with Jonah Fraiser and Kate Carey, she reveals her marriage status as well as her love for Ryan who she apologised for pushing around for so long and denying that they could tell everyone the truth about their relationships. Kate also decided on live radio to quit her pop star career so she could love and support her husband. The couple also at this point decide to move to Grasmere Valley to live. Volume 10 Ryan is among those murdered at the town hall which ironically enough happens during his wife music performance and her reaching the high notes. However it ends up that everyone is fine as they are playing a game of Mafia for the Saturday night games night att the town hall. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision When Kate Carey begins to complain that Tracy Bangles is representing Grasmere Valley in Eurovision and note her, Ryan politely tells her that while he loves her and her singing voice that she did not need to embarrass herself by performing at Eurovision. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 When the Zoo animals were released from the London Zoo and came to Grasmere Valley, Ryan with his puppets ended being among those being caught with the animals among with many other in the stampede. He is among those caught up trying to get the animals back in the Zoo which has chaos with the animals and drunken people. He is involved in the planning meeting as organised by Maureen Price during the chaos to figure out how to get the animals back to their cages. Myles Hyesmith among those there, ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. It is then rounded off with Jenissa singing O Holy Night trying to steal the limelight and get her career going with the cameras but it being a very bad rendition followed by Prabesh's dog who did a much better version of it! Volume 17 He is asked by Tessa Crab and Sam Bishop along with his wife to perform at their government run concert to get money for the town's needed upgrades. Ryan and Kate however turn down the gig as they are renewing their vows in the Bahamas. Volume 20 Ryan and Kate are nominated during the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards for the Power couple award which ends up being won by Gary Robinson and Meg Robinson. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #27 The Commonwealth Games #27 Tale of Jeddie's Biggest Fan Kate Carey is seen performing at the concert put on by Jeddie's Biggest Fan hoping to raise the profile of Jeddie as he begins to cycle for Ghana in the commonwealth games. She is seen singing Then a Jeddie Comes Along in honour of Jeddie. Ryan Carey always loving and supportive of Kate is seen in the front row go wild for her performance and clearing it out of all the others who had been at the front. However when Jeddie's Biggest Fan comes on the stage to start explaining the real reason for the concert Ryan is very annoyed and wants Kate back. Soon enough no one is in the audience as Jeddie's Biggest Fan continues to talk about his idol Jeddie. #33 Ice Bucket Challenge #33 Tale of Tim Sherman Ryan is among those who did the ice bucket challenge. Tim Sherman not wanting to do it and tries to prove a point asks those in the room who done it which involved everyone putting up there hand. When asking however who had donated to charity, no one including Ryan put up their hand. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #56 Tale of Miss Larkin Ryan was among those supposed to be in Ms Izodel Christmas Carol Service after she took over from Chris Puccini however he joins the plan to make sure she doesn't run the carol service as led by Daisy and Miss Larkin by throwing snowballs at her and turning her into a snowman. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 14 Say What You Mean to Say The gang are soon forced to deal with Ryan Carey and his former pop star wife Kate Carey who wants to have her career back, dump Ryan and abort their unborn child due to it hindering her want of having her fame back. Nanny Prescot gets everyone to try and help but it ends in disaster with Devon and Sheneque beginning to rap to try and trap Kate Carey but instead they cause her attention and she claims live on television the divorce her comeback and that Devon and Sheneque can be on the album. Also PJ Simmons soon gets a job with her as her agent and Frugal Mum and Economy Dad want Devon to be on the album to get more money. Therefore Nanny Prescot finds Ryan and tells her to say what he means to say and to talk to the public. He does this and soon enough Kate Carey straight after seeing the announcement tries to finds Ryan, does and pleads for him to take her back, dumps her career and keeps the baby. Ryan is glad that she is back and the pair go off back to their home for some marital relations. At the end it is revealed the baby could be called Nanny after Nanny Prescot. Season 2 Episode 7 It's Been A Year Ryan and Kate are among those who celebrate the first anniversary of the start of the Nanny Prescot Show and when the her house was invaded by Nanny Prescot's family at her house. Episode 11 An English Woman in Washington Ryan and Kate see Nanny Prescot and the gang at the airport after Nanny Prescot had got back from America, where she went with the gang to try and take away the file that the FBI have on her. Nanny Prescot had been irritated during her journey to Washington by having Kate Carey keep riffing on the radio driving her crazy, At the end of the episode she keeps moaning at Kate Carey as Ryan tries to calm his wife who continues to argue with Nanny Prescot. Episode 13 And the Award Goes to... An Award ceremony at Grasmere Valley town hall take place with a number of awards for different categories. Nanny Prescot is up for the contribution to society award. However up for the same award is Nanny Prescot enemy, Wilma Timber! Between the award show there are many interludes which last in total for two hours. Ryan does some of his pupperteering and Kate crooned away. Nanny Prescot ends up winning. Episode 15 Devon Presents... Devon decides to do a talent night at the Town Hall to demonstrate what talent the town has. Ryan yet again uses his pupperteering act as part of the show and manages to impress many in the town. Episode 16 He's the Daddy? Ryan Carey is meeting Kate’s dad for the first time and much to his shock, Sergeant Flip Flop who I bound into a wheel chair, comes to Nanny Prescot house and after attacking Devon who he thought was Ryan Carey, he revels himself to be Kate’s father. This is a shock as he is black and Ryan never realised his wife was mixed race. Sergeant Flip- Flop hates Ryan for being white, despite his wife was white. It turns out he hates white people after his wife went off to a mental institution, leaving him to deal with his injuries from serving on his own. When Devon asks if he is willing to be cut out of his grandchildren’s lives, he says he does and is kicked out of the house before he is pushed down the hill by Harry Thomas. Season 3 Episode 2 Devon Does the Duets Ryan Carey and his puppet are among the special guests of Devon who helps him with a duet album by singing with the rapper. Episode 5 Ain't No Musical Dumb Enough Devon is pretty bored and so Nanny Prescot decides to encourage him to join a musical which Ms Izodel is setting up. Along with Gypsie from Pakipsy, Matthew Pratt, David Braxton, Billy Santiamo, Abdul McGray, Kate Carey, Ryan Carey as well as the gang are involved in the project and they try to think what musical they could make with a popular artists songs. They end up with Dianna Ross and the Supremes music and it seems everything is going well until Nanny Prescot is inundated with the cast saying they hate the production as Ms Izodel is turning it into a liberal nightmare of a musical. When Nanny Prescot goes to the town hall as sees the stage and hears the story she goes out of her mind. Soon they all decide to quite one after the other from participating in the show. Ms Izodel is angry and decides to do a campaign to try and say they are all homophobic and closed minded on television. This soon backfires however as while many celebrities agree with Ms Izodel, none of them are willing to star in her play. Episode 9 Open for All Hours Ryan and Kate are around when Sally Moogle opens up her cafe which will become the new social point for many in the town called The Moogles. Episode 14 Going on 2 Ryan Carey and his wife are among those celebrating 2 years of the Nanny Prescot Show at her house. Episode 15 The Wedding Show Nanny Prescot decides to hold a Wedding Show at her house where they go through the videos of their weddings and then pick the winner of whose weddings was the best. Among the couples are Ryan Carey and Kate Carey along with The couples who come are Pamela Thornton and David Thornton, Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson, James Dontos and Anne Dontos, Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville, Jay Karl and Mikey Karl and Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens. At Kate and Ryan's wedding video it sees Kate desperate for her wedding to Ryan to be very secretive and she threatens Ryan to the point of death that their relationship must be kept a secret due to her position as a famous pop star. Ryan is clearly excited yet Kate seems to almost be embarrassed by the fact she was about to marry Ryan. She is very embarassed as she sees her wedding video. They surpinsgly don't win but Damian and Ruth end up winning The Wedding Show. Season 4 Episode 14 Jon, Prince, the Revolution and the Purple Bandwagon Jon Tremble wants to get married and have kids but feels that he could never get a date. Nanny Prescot tries to give him advice but due to Prince death they get constant interruptions from others wanting to jump on the Prince bandwagon saying that they really love him. Kate Carey is among those who jumps of the bandwagon, with Ryan being dragged onto the bandwagon. Episode 17 Just Sing Ryan is around to support his wife Kate Carey who are among those lining up to perform their own compositions to see which singer and song would be credited with a Anthem for Grasmere Valley. Kate however does not win or her song but in the end Dari win as the singer managing to beat Devon who thought he had just about won. Season 5 Episode 4 Olympics While the Prescot gang along with Kate Carey and Tessa Crab who has recently appointed as Prime Minister are watching the Oympics in Rio and are watching Nanny Prescot's niece Sabina Hatching who is doing Rhythmic Gymnastic much to everyone's shock Ryan Carey turns up in Rio representing English to do Rhythmic Gymnastics. He is doing it to prove to his wife he is a man and can do something but also in order to help with Mrs Ambrose care at home. Kate is embarrassed as is Tessa Crab who is worried he might embarrass the entire country. However much to everyone's shock, Ryan won the gold beating the hedonistic Lewis Louis and the former reigning champion Ken the Eagle. At the end both Ryan and Sabina who won in the female rhythm gymnastics, they get their own mini parade. Episode 9 Southern Rail=Fail Ryan was among those protesting with Nanny Prescot leading many Grasmere Valley citizens how awful the Southern Rail service is by marching on the rail line.They were nearly ran over by the train being conducted by Dave and Allen and instructed by The Boss but after a long chorus of My Heart Will Go On they relented. Season 7 Episode 4 Spanish Novella Kate is among those in the Spanish Novella created by Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipsy. Her husband Ryan is there and with Bartour and Bethany Dillon who is also on set with their spouses Una and Diego Masala who were acting in the novella who like Ryan had been secretly married and wanted to reveal their relationship to the world which Ryan encourages them to do. They do it during the live broadcast of the Novella which Kate wants to have more screen time and during this great catastrophe causes for the Novella to be the first and last episode. Episode 15 The Backsliding of Devon? Ryan and Kate are excited after seeing Devon's performance as are many other and they go round Nanny Prescot's house to talk about it. Nanny Prescot however is very concerned and is worried he will backslide. Ryan is among those who think Nanny Prescot is just overacting. However with Clara Derulo turning up to the hairdressers saying Devon renouncing his faith at the Royal Gala, this changes things and the Carey among many others go with Nanny Prescot to the Gala, to see if this is true. As Devon is getting the man of the moment award at the Gala which was were Clara said he would denounce his faith, Nanny Prescot had a heart attack near the Carey's much to their shock. Episode 16 The End of Devon Ryan and Kate are among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. He is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 17 Christmas Served With Chili Con Carne Ryan is seen with Kate going to the church on Christmas day to which Ryan tries to convince her she should not be performing a solo for the Carol service and the two have an argument. Kate in fact just before Kevin begins his Christmas message tries to go on the stage to sing a solo and has to be instructed by Kevin to sit down.